


The Inevitable Train Wreck

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part was written for Prompt ##2 - Heartbreak @ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Train Wreck

"You fucking bitch," Belle picked up the nearest object, a picture frame, and hurled it across the room. The glass shattered and the frame cracked on impact with the wall.

"Belle!" Ruby called, trying to untangle herself from the sheets and Regina.

Belle ran.

"Better let her go, she won't hear a word you say," Regina said before putting her fingers, her wet fingers that had just been inside Ruby, to her mouth and sucked on them.

Ruby was paralyzed by the shock. Why had Belle come sneaking into Regina's house? The answer was obvious. Belle must have suspected. How she'd been caught didn't matter. Fixing this did.

 

 

 

Belle just ran. Her legs carried her. She had no direction. There was a void in her chest that seemed to be sucking in her life and collapsing it into a dense ball of raging misery. She had known in her heart that Ruby wasn't being true, but seeing it, hearing it, goddam smelling it, was a hammer on the delicate flower of her love.

Why, why, why?

She'd loved Ruby, given everything to their relationship and this was what she got?

She was in the woods when she stopped, rasping breath and cheeks wet. She screamed at the world. She fell to her knees and didn't get any answers.

 

 

 

"What have I done? What do I do?" Ruby whispered.

Regina didn't answer. She sighed. With all this heartbreak the orgasm she'd been so close to when Belle interrupted was looking unlikely.


End file.
